While operations of ring spinning machines and open end spinning machines are largely automated, in particular the exchange of a bobbin wound with a spun yarn by an empty tube, such automation is unknown in connection with pot spinning machines. A pot spinning machine is disclosed in German published, non-examined patent application DE-OS 41 08 929, wherein an automatic spinning bobbin exchange is described. However, a transport system for the automatic delivery of empty tubes to the spinning stations and transport of the full yarn packages away from the spinning stations is limited to the exemplary embodiment shown.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 802,161 to place an empty yarn tube onto the yarn guide of a pot spinning machine during placement of the yarn in the spinning pot for subsequent respooling of the cake of yarn from the pot onto the empty tube to produce a yarn cop when the formation of the yarn cake is completed. However, with this known pot spinning machine, it is still required to remove each individual spinning cop manually from the yarn guide and to replace it by an empty tube.